Avatar: The Last Airbender The Fifth Nation
by Eamon Gallagher
Summary: After 300 years, a very powerful nation has reentered the world of Avatar; a nation with the power to turn the tide of the war. Note that the first few chapters mainly focus on the new character. DUE FOR REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Fifth Nation

**Chapter 1: The Stranger**

"No, no, no. We're not flying this time." Sokka said.

"Why wouldn't we fly?" Katara asked.

"Think about it. Somehow Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because of Appa. He's just too noticeable."

"What? Appa's not noticeable."

"He's a giant flying bison with an arrow on his head. It's kinda hard to miss him."

"Why do you always have to be the boss?"

"I'm not the boss. I'm the leader."

"Why do boys always think that someone has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl."

"I've kissed a girl! You just…haven't met her."

"Who? Gran-gran?" Katara smirked.

"No someone other than Gran-Gran!"

"Whatever." Aang said. "I'm okay with not flying. Besides, walking might be fun."

As they were walking, Katara, Aang and Sokka stumbled across a battalion of Fire Nation troops. A firebender shot out a blast and cut off their only escape route. As the leader prepared to fire a blast at the group, he fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Nice one, Sokka." Aang said "How'd you do that?"

"I didn't." Sokka replied.

"No. Look up there!" Katara said.

A group of young men and girls came out of the trees and began to attack the Fire Nation soldiers. Their leader was a young man skilled with dual hooked swords. The team quickly took out the soldiers and the young man landed in front of Katara.

"Hey. My name's Jet." he said.

"Hey." Katara replied as she blushed. "Thanks for helping us."

"No problem. This is Smellerbee, Longshot, Pipsqueak and the Duke."

As Jet and Katara were talking, the Duke called over to Jet. "Hey, Jet, these barrels were filled with blasting jelly."

"That's a good score."

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy." Pipsqueak said.

"Also good. Let's try not to get those mixed up. Take them back to the hideout."

"You have a hideout?" Aang said.

"Sure do. Wanna see it?" Jet asked.

"Yes!" Katara said immediately. Jet took a rope in his hand and wrapped his other around Katara's waist as they were lifted into the hideout.

"Jet, this is amazing!" Katara exclaimed as she saw the hideout.

"Yeah, I thought you guys might like it." Jet replied.

"Eh, I've seen better." Sokka smirked.

As Jet was leading the group through the hideout, Aang spotted someone in a cloak, sitting in solitude. It was someone who he didn't remember seeing with Jet's group.

"Hey, Jet, who's that?" Aang asked.

"Who's who?" Jet said. Aang looked back and the cloaked figure was gone. _That's weird_ Aang thought. That night, Jet and the Freedom Fighters held a party to welcome Team Avatar. As they were eating Aang once again saw the cloaked figure. "Jet!" Aang whispered.

"What?"

"There he is. The one I saw earlier. Who is he?" Jet looked over and saw the person Aang was talking about.

"I probably shouldn't talk about it right now."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Katara. She looked over and saw the lone figure sitting alone. "Who is that Jet?"

"I'll tell you guys later tonight."

Aang and Katara looked at each other in confusion. What was the secret behind this person? That night, as the group was about to retire for the night, Aang noticed that the figure was walking around. He looked out and saw the stranger sitting on a branch, looking out at the valley. He also saw that the stranger had a guitar in his hand and began to play. The tune sounded strange. It certainly wasn't a song from anywhere he had visited. Suddenly, Aang felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around to see Jet.

"Probably best not to disturb him." He said as he led Aang away.

"Who is that?" Aang asked again.

"I don't know his name. No one does. He was just wandering through here and we found him. I think he might be part Roman."

"Part what?"

"Roman. You've never heard of them?" Aang shook his head. "About 500 years ago, there was a nation called the Roman Empire. None of them were benders, but for some reason they were the most successful empire in history."

"Well, they sure weren't around when the monks were alive."

"No. The Empire vanished about 300 years ago. No one knows why. But I think that that guy might be Roman. When we found him, he spoke to us in the Roman language. We couldn't tell what he said, but we could tell it was the Roman language. It has a very distinct sound. He can speak the Common Language as well."

"Do you think that maybe this means that the Empire still exists?"

"Hard to say. Maybe, though. Right now we should leave him alone. He seems to enjoy his solitude."

Aang and jet went back to the hideout to let the stranger play his guitar in silence. The next morning, Jet and Aang told Katara about the stranger. She was astonished to hear about a fifth nation. That night, Aang and Katara saw the stranger again. He went out to the same branch that he did the night before. Aang and Katara followed him there but kept their distance. Once again the stranger pulled out a guitar and began to play. He played the same tune he did the night before, but this time, Aang and Katara could hear that he was singing. From the sound of his voice, Aang and Katara could determine that the young man was about eighteen years of age. As they were listening to him, Katara put too much weight on a branch and it snapped. The stranger quickly spun around and saw the two benders standing there. His eyes widened as he knew that he had been caught. There was a moment of silence before he spoke up.

"Bonum vesperum." He said

"What?"

"Ah, I forget, people here do not speak Latin." The young man said.

"What's your name?" asked Katara.

"I am sorry, but I do not feel comfortable giving you my name."

"Sorry."

"You do not have to apologize."

"Are you from the Roman Empire?"

A strange look came to the young man's eyes. He looked down and said, "I am the last of that race."

"I'm so sorry." For some reason, Aang could tell that he was lying. But what was the truth? Was the truth that the Roman race was extinct and that this boy was not truly Roman or were there more of his race?

The next day, the stranger began to mingle more with the group. That day, Sokka returned from a mission with Jet and told the group to pack up and that they were leaving. Jet had just attacked an old man in the woods and stole everything he had. Katara went to learn more about this attack. Jet told Katara that the man was an assassin and pulled out a knife.

"See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife. He was sent to eliminate me. You helped save my life Sokka."

"See Sokka?" Katara replied.

"There was no knife."

"That's because he was concealing it."

"There was no knife." A voice said. They all looked at the doorway and saw the Roman standing there.

"This doesn't concern you, stranger!" Jet snapped.

"Yes it does! Do not believe this rouge." He said to Katara. "I have seen firsthand what he does. He claims that he is fighting for freedom and for a just cause. But I have seen the truth. He is a terrorist. That man was unarmed."

"How would you know?" Jet asked.

"I saw everything. Sokka is right."

"So the knife isn't enough proof?"

"How stupid do you think I am? I know that is your own knife. This boy is a liar!"

"Katara, who are you gonna believe, this stranger or someone who saved your life?"

Katara looked back and forth between the two of them and finally made up her mind.

"I believe Jet." The Roman glared at her and shook his head in disappointment before leaving the room.

"You guys can't leave. The Fire Nation is planning burn down the forest. If you guys use your bending to fill the reservoir we can fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole forest."

Jet told Aang and Katara to fill the reservoir to. Aang and Katara finished filling the ravine and Katara suggested that they go meet Jet at the dam.

"I thought Jet told us to meet him at the hideout." Aang said.

"Well we finished early."

They arrived at the hill overlooking the dam to see the Freedom fighters placing barrels of blasting jelly at the base of the structure and Aang realized what they were going to do.

"Jet's gonna blow up the dam."

"What? No, that would destroy the town in the valley. Jet wouldn't do that."

"I've gotta stop them."

"Jet wouldn't do that." Katara repeated. As Aang was about to take off, he has knocked down by Jet.

"Yes, I would."

"Jet…why?"

"We have to free this valley, no matter what it takes. I thought your brother would understand, but-"

"Where's Sokka?" Katara said.

"Katara…please." Jet put a hand on Katara's cheek only to be pushed away by Katara's waterbending.

Aang reached for his glider but Jet used his dual swords to grab it. He began to swing at Aang. Aang dodged and leaped up on top of a branch.

"I'm not going to fight you, Jet."

"You'll have to if you want your glider back!" Jet followed Aang through the trees and kept swinging at him. As he was about to strike Aang, he was hit by an arrow that struck him on his shoulder guard and he fell out of the tree. He looked up to see the Roman standing there, his sword drawn. "This isn't your fight, Roman." The stranger swung his sword at him, barely missing Jet's throat.

"Yes…it is."

A sword fight broke out between the two young men. As they were fighting, the Jet hooked the Roman's sword and attempted to wrestle it out of his hand. But the Roman proved to be the stronger of the two and managed to pull Jet's sword to the ground and used the hilt of his sword to strike Jet's wrist, knocking the blade out of his hand. He then kicked Jet to the ground. Jet looked up at him in disbelief. There was no way a young man so silent could be so strong. He got up off the ground and swung at the Roman again. But his strike was deflected and was once again struck to the ground. He looked up one more time at the stranger.

"Who are you?" Jet asked breathlessly.

The Roman now looked taller and stronger. His shoulders went back and dropped, giving him a look of royalty. He then revealed his name. "My name is Manius Cornelius Tranquillus, supreme commander of the armed forces, leader of the Roman senate and people…Emperor of Rome." As he finished speaking, he raised his sword and prepared to strike. But before he could deliver his blow, Katara struck Jet with a blast of water and froze him to a tree.

"How could you do this? I trusted you!"

As she went silent, Jet made the sound of a bird call.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"You're too late."

"No!"

Jet's main archer, Longshot, loosed a flaming arrow from his bow at the barrels of blasting jelly. Manius grabbed his bow and shot an arrow at the Longshot's to either deflect it or put out the flame. The arrow barely missed and the flame was still burning.

"No." Katara said. The arrow hit its target and the barrels exploded, destroying the dam. A huge wave surged over the town.

"Damn." Manius muttered.

"All those people. Jet, you monster."

"This was a victory, Katara. With the Fire nation gone, this valley will be free."

"It will be safe. Safe from people like you." Sokka said as he rode up to the side of the cliff on Appa. "I got everyone out of the village."

"WHAT!" Jet exclaimed.

"How did you manage that?" Manius asked.

"At first they didn't believe me. The Fire Nation assumed I was a spy, but someone convinced them to believe me: the old man Jet attacked. We got everyone out just in time."

"Sokka, you fool!" Jet yelled. "We could have freed this valley!"

"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead."

"You traitor!"

"No Jet. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people."

Jet's attention turned to Katara. "Katara…please." Jet pleaded. Katara looked down. "Good-bye Jet." she said as she got on Appa's back.

"Wait. Where are the three of you headed?" Manius asked.

"We're going to the North Pole." Aang replied.

"Well, I'm also trying to reach the North Pole. With your permission, I would like to accompany you." Manius said. The gang looked at each other and decided to let him come. Before climbing on Appa, he held his sword up to Jet's throat. "This time, you were lucky. But be warned, one more step out of line, and I _will_ end your life."

Manius then got on Appa's back and the group left for the North Pole, leaving Jet frozen to the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The History of the Empire  
><strong>

After a few days of being with the group, Aang and Sokka began to ask Manius a lot of questions. Most of these questions dealt with the Empire.

"Just tell us what you can." Sokka said.

"Enough questions please. You have asked me enough." Manius replied.

"We need to know about who you are. We need to know that we can trust you."

"…Very well. I was born in the capital city of Rome. I am the son of the former Emperor, Gnaeus Cornelius Tranquillus. My father taught me everything I know. Fighting, fishing, the history of the Empire, why we disappeared from the world,-"

"That's what I want to know." Katara said. "Why did you guys just vanish, and how? How could you hide a whole nation and where are you guys now?"

"Let me see your map." Manius said. Sokka began digging through his sack and pulled out a map of the world and gave it to Manius. He studied the map for a few seconds before speaking up. "Your map shows only half of the globe. The Empire is located on the other side of the world. Until very recently we were able to hide ourselves from the rest of the world."

"But how?" Katara asked.

"We simply just stopped communicating with it. We closed all of our trade routes, withdrew all of our soldiers back to the Empire, and if anyone stumbled across the Empire while travelling, they were given money to remain silent."

"So why did you decide to reveal yourselves now?"

"Because of the war. We were discovered by Fire Nation soldiers and we gave them the money that we normally give for them to remain quiet, but they lied. The minute that they returned to the Fire Nation, they told the Fire Lord about our existence and soon after, Rome was attacked. We had no choice but to declare war."

"Now, are there any benders in the Empire."

"No. There are no benders in the Empire."

"So how have you managed to fight the Fire Nation?"

"Superior military training." Manius reached behind him and pulled out his sword, known as a 'spatha', a longer version of the standard gladius sword. "On your feet, Sokka." Manius ordered. Sokka stood up and took his machete in hand, knowing that Manius wanted a duel. "Don't go easy on me." Manius directed. "I want you to show me your full potential." Sokka then took his sword and lunged and Manius, who quickly parried the attack, grabbed Sokka's arm, threw him against a tree and held his spatha up to his back. Normally, Aang and Katara would have laughed at Sokka, but now they were silent. They were awed at how quickly Manius delivered the counterattack. He then displayed combat with the shield. A dummy was set up and Manius ran up to it, struck it with the shield and made a clean cut with the spatha at the dummy's neck.

He then used his spatha to draw a diagram of Roman military tactics in the soil. "The foot infantry form the front line. Cavalry are held in reserve. The archers and long range siege weapons are place farther back. The archers and siege weapons open fire first to soften up the enemy ranks. The main assault is lead by the Triarii spearmen, followed by the Hastati foot soldiers. Once the enemy is engaged, the Legions are given permission to move forward. If things appear to be going poorly, the cavalry charge the enemy ranks. So far, this strategy has never been defeated. Not even by the Fire Nation.

"Okay, even though I'm pretty interested in this, I still have to know how you became the Emperor. I mean you're only…how old are you?" Sokka said.

"Nineteen." Manius replied.

"So how are you the Emperor?"

"I became the Emperor after the attack on Rome. For many years, I, along with many others in the Empire, was pressing my father to lift the fog over our land and enter the war against the Fire Nation. My father was very resistant to this idea, stating that no good could come from it. For years he refused to enter the war. That would change with the attack on Rome. He realized the severity of this action and knew that he would no longer be accepted as the leader of the Empire, and therefore, he abdicated the throne. Since I am his eldest son, I became the Emperor…well the acting Emperor as I have not yet been officially crowned. The very minute I came to power I left for the North Pole, but not before declaring war on the Fire Nation."

"Now, last question." Aang said. "Why are you going to the Northern Water Tribe?"

"…Our spies have reported that the Fire Nation is preparing to assault the Northern Water Tribe. I am going there to offer the Empire's support. I only pray that they accept it."

"Pray to who?"

"I thought you said that was your last question."

"Sorry." Aang replied.

"It's alright. I do not pray to the spirits that you do. My people believe in one God. His name is Jehovah, but my people refer to him as the Lord, the Almighty, or simply just God. And before you ask any more questions, my entire faith can be summarized in one single speech called the Nicene Creed, the profession of faith used by the Catholic Church.

**We believe in one God,  
>The Father, the Almighty,<br>Maker of Heaven and Earth,  
>Of all that is seen and unseen.<br>We believe in one lord, Jesus Christ,  
>The only son of God,<br>Eternally begotten of the Father  
>God from God, light from light, true God from true God<br>Begotten, not made  
>One in being with the Father.<br>Through him, all things were made.  
>For us men, and for our salvation, he came down from Heaven.<br>By the power of the Holy Spirit, he was born of the Virgin Mary, and became man.  
>For our sake, he was crucified under Pontius Pilate.<br>He suffered, died, and was buried.  
>On the third day, he rose again, in fulfillment of the scriptures.<br>He ascended into heaven, and is seated at the right hand of the Father.  
>He will come again in glory to judge the living and the dead<br>And his kingdom will have no end.  
>We believe in the Holy Spirit, the Lord, the giver of life,<br>Who proceeds from the Father and the Son.  
>With the Father and the Son, he is worshiped and glorified.<br>He has spoken through the prophets.  
>We believe in one Holy Catholic and Apostolic Church.<br>We acknowledge one baptism for the forgiveness of sins.  
>We look for the resurrection of the dead<br>and the life of the world to come.  
>Amen.<strong>

So does that answer all of your questions?" Manius said.

"Eh, I guess so." Sokka replied. "Welcome to the team."

"Thank you. It is a pleasure, and I am honored to help the Avatar."

"Thanks, uh…should we call you Emperor or _your majesty_?" Aang said.

"Ha, ha, ha. No. Just refer to me as Manius. And thank you again. Well, we should head to the Northern Tribe as quickly as possible."


	3. Chapter 3

The group had been flying non-stop and everyone was getting tired and irritable.

"No offense, but can't Appa fly any higher?" Sokka said as Appa's feet began to skim the water.

"I've got an idea!" Aang snapped "Why don't we climb on your back and you can fly us to the North Pole!"

"I'd love to! Climb on everyone! Sokka's ready for take-off!"

"Look, we're all just a little tired because we've been flying for two days straight." Katara said.

"And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe." As Sokka finished speaking, a huge iceberg shot up right in front of Appa. They weaved through several icebergs before one of them caught Appa's foot and they spun into the ocean. They looked out and saw several boats coming out to meet them.

"They're waterbenders! We found the Water Tribe!" Katara exclaimed. The waterbenders led them to a huge city with a massive wall.

"We're finally here." Sokka said. Manius went wide-eyed when he saw the city.

"Mirificus." he muttered, which means _amazing_. "What an amazing settlement."

They were floating down the canal when Sokka noticed a silver-haired girl in the boat next to them. He immediately began drooling over her. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The bison landed at the capitol building and the group disembarked. They were immediately greeted by the chief of the Northern Water Tribe.

"You two must be from our sister tribe in the south," the chief said "but I don't believe I know where the other two are from."

"My name is Aang, and I am the Avatar." The chief was astounded and bowed to the young airbender.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Avatar Aang. Now who is this?" he said to Manius.

"My name is Manius Cornelius Tranquillus. I am the Emperor of the Roman Empire." Once again the chief was speechless.

"I thought the Empire was extinct."

"No, we are not. I come to you bearing grave news and with it, a chance for salvation."

"Oh? And what news is that?"

"I would be more comfortable discussing this under safer conditions."

"Very well. Guard, lead the Avatar and our brother and sister from the southern tribe to their new home."

The guard led them away and the chief took Manius inside the capitol. "What is this news that you have?"

"Chief Arnook, our scouts have reported that the Fire Nation is preparing to assault the Northern Water Tribe. It is also reported that the Fire Nation forces are enormous. This will be the largest battle the Tribe has ever been in."

"Are you sure of this?" Arnook asked.

"Roman military intelligence is second to none. Besides, would a Fire Nation attack be a surprise to you?"

"I suppose not."

"But I also come with a message of hope. As the Emperor, I offer the Empire's support to the Northern Water Tribe. Will you accept?"

"Of course I will. But will the Empire arrive in time?"

As soon as he asked this, a low pitched whistle was heard in the distance and three pillars of smoke were seen.

"Ah, speak of the devil. There they are."

Everyone's attention turned toward the wall and a crowd began to crowd the top of the defenses. A causeway for the chief and the Emperor was made as the two looked upon three large iron ships, more advanced than even the Fire Navy's ships, each one bearing a flag that had not been seen for centuries. It was a great eagle bearing an olive branch wreath in its talons. It was the flag of the Roman Empire.

"The Imperial Army has arrived."

"These ships…th-they're amazing!" Arnook exclaimed

"These are our _Destroyer-class_ ships. They are armed with very powerful cannons on the broadside and the deck."

"But how did they arrive so quickly?"

"I sent a message back to the Empire with orders to sent three ships and 1,500 troops to assist the Northern Water Tribe."

"1,500?'

"Yes. These three ships are our best. The one on the right is the INS (Imperial Navy Ship) _Commodus. _This ship is carrying our land based artillery. The one on the right is the INS _Calpurnius_. That ship is carrying ammunition. And finally, the last ship is the pride of the Imperial Navy, the INS _Titus Gordianus_. This ship is carrying the troops. If you do not mind, we will need your waterbenders to create makeshift harbors for these ships."

"It will be done."

Arnook ordered the waterbenders to make ports for the ships. All the troops, onagers (Roman catapults) and ammunition were unloaded and fortifications were made inside the wall. A ten foot wall was erected by the waterbenders with accommodations for the short range ballistas. The ballistas that the Empire would be using were modified to load and fire faster. That night, Chief Arnook graciously welcomed the group to the Northern Water Tribe with a large celebration.

"Tonight, we welcome the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Water Tribe. They bring with them two people who we believed to be dead for many years. Allow me to introduce to you all, the Avatar." There was a great applause when Aang was introduced. "Also allow me to present to you, Manius Cornelius Tranquillus, the Emperor of the Roman Empire, a nation thought to be extinct. He has graciously offered the help of the Imperial Roman Army to us in a time of rising war. We thank him for that very much. And we pray that the Avatar will aid us as well. Avatar Aang, you have brought our hope back to life."

There was a large applause for Aang and Manius. Chief Arnook continued to speak. "We also celebrate my daughter, Yue's, 16th birthday. My daughter is now of marrying age." At these words, Sokka stuck his head out to see the silver-haired girl that he saw on the river.

"Thank you, father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us in these troubled times." Yue said. She then took a seat between Sokka and Manius. Sokka was quick to introduce himself.

"Hi. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe." He said in a suave tone.

"Very nice to meet you, Sokka. And I do believe I owe my thanks to the Emperor." Yue said, turning to Manius. "Thank you for your support, your majesty."

"It is my pleasure. May the Lord watch your people in these times of peril." Manius replied

"Thank you."

"So, you're a princess!" Sokka said. "You know back in the Southern Tribe I'm kinda like a prince myself."

Katara couldn't help but laugh at this. "Prince? Prince of what?"

"A lot of things! If you don't mind, I'm trying to have a conversation."

"Yes Prince Sokka." Katara mocked.

"So, it looks like I'm gonna be in town for a while. I was thinking that maybe you and I could…do an activity."

"Do an activity?" Yue laughed. Sokka then stuffed is mouth with food.

"Forgive my friend. He is not very good with words at times." Manius vouched.

"There is no reason to apologize. I must speak to you, your majesty." Yue replied.

"Oh? About what?"

"There is a reason you came here. What is going to happen to the Northern Water Tribe?"

"That answer will come in due time. Let us enjoy the evening."

Yue conceded and the night's festivities continued. Over the next few days, Manius focused on training his Roman soldiers. They worked out a plan of defense, improved their combat skills and just did whatever they could to prepare for the impending invasion. Finally the day finally came when the Fire Nation arrived. Aang and Katara were training with Master Pakku, Sokka and Yue were out walking together and Manius was at the barracks when suddenly, the black snow began to fall. Everyone noticed it and the alarm was quickly sounded. In the capitol building, Chief Arnook gave a speech and said a prayer to the spirits of the ocean and moon. Manius then called for all Romans in the building to bow their heads and ask for God's blessing as they said together, "I confess to almighty God, and to you my brothers and sisters, that I have sinned through my own fault, in my thoughts and in my words, in what I have done and what I have failed to do and I ask blessed Mary, Ever Virgin, all the angels and saints, and you my brothers and sisters, to pray for me to the Lord our God." Manius concluded the prayer by saying, "May almighty God have mercy on us, forgive us our sins and bring us to everlasting life."

Chief Arnook went out to see Aang stooped over with his staff in hand.

"The stillness before the battle. It is almost unbearable."

"I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people. I'm gonna make a difference this time."


End file.
